List of episodes in Pokémon Tales: Dawn
This is a list of episodes of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. There will be about 23 episodes a season. Season 1 # Vs. Bastiodon # Vs. Aggron # Vs. Piplup # Vs. Mareep # Vs. Sneasel # Vs. Glameow # Vs. Starly # Vs. Budew # Vs. Pachirisu # Vs. Mime Jr. # Vs. Poffin # Vs. Kenny # Vs. Purugly # Vs. Mothim # Vs. Buneary # Vs. Combee # Vs. Chatot # Vs. Skuntank # Vs. Roserade # Vs. Buizel # Vs. Bronzong # Vs. Happiny # Collision With the Hero (crossover with PT:W) Season 2 # Vs. Cranidos # Vs. Rampardos # Fighting Some ZZZ's (crossover with Primal) # Vs. Ponyta and Buneary # Vs. Shieldon # Vs. Probopass # Vs. Skorupi # Vs. Garchomp # Vs. Kricketune and Roselia # Vs. Rhydon and Magmar # Vs. Seviper and Zangoose # Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle # Vs. Zangoose # Vs. Electrode # Vs. Spiritomb # Alien Journey into the Unown (crossover with Steve) # Vs. Jumpluff # Vs. Pupitar # Vs. Gliscor # Vs. Bibarel # Vs. Lucario 1 # Vs. Lucario 2 # Vs. Toxicroak Season 3 # Vs. Aipom # Vs. Flaaffy # Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax # Vs. Wallace Cup # Vs. Ludicolo # Vs. Wartortle # Vs. Yanmega # A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto (special) # Vs. Luxio # Vs. Wormadam # Vs. Croagunk # Vs. Floatzel # Vs. Pelipper # Vs. Gligar # Vs. Chingling # Vs. Torterra # Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World (crossover with Dragon and Steve) # Vs. Mismagius # Vs. Psyduck # Vs. Ambipom # Vs. Gabite # Vs. Galactic # Vs. Stantler Season 4 # Vs. Vespiquen # Vs. Grotle # Vs. Lairon # Vs. Kakuna # Vs. Ponyta # Vs. Drifblim # Vs. Staraptor # Vs. Spheal # Vs. Stunky # Vs. Abomasnow # Vs. Legendary Golems # Vs. Regigigas # Vs. Weavile # Vs. Magmortar # Vs. Loss # Vs. Glaceon # Collision on the Mountain (with (PT:W) # Vs. Rotom # Rise of the Sinister Six (with M3) # Vs. Honchkrow # Vs. Carnivine # Vs. Twinleaf Festival # Vs. Rhyperior Season 5 # Collision at Pal Park (crossover with PT:W) # Collision with Past Ideals (crossover with PT:W) # Collision with the Enemy (crossover with PT:W) # Vs. Lake Spirits # Vs. Dialga and Palkia # Vs. Dragonite # Vs. Kay # Vs. Stantler and Machamp # Vs. Plusle and Minun # Vs. Infernape # Vs. Luxray # Full Battle Against Dakota Rex (crossover with Dragon) # Crisis in the Dream World! (crossover with PT:W, Dragon, Steve, Primal, M3 & Xaq) # Vs. Sealeo # Vs. Shaymin # Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival # Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon # Vs. Glameow and Gallade # Vs. Kricketune and Lopunny # Vs. Hippowdon # Vs. Electivire and Steelix # Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle (crossover with Steve) Lily of the Valley Conference (crossover with PT:W) # Vs. Claydol # Vs. Flygon # Vs. Nando # Vs. Liepard # Vs. Sheila # Vs. Mamoswine # Vs. Barry # Vs. Kidd # Vs. Crystal 1 # Vs. Crystal 2 # Vs. Android # Vs. Paul 1 # Vs. Paul 2 # Vs. Darkrai # Vs. Tobias # Competitive Research Ideals (special) # New Moon Shines on the Collector (crossover movie with PT:W) Crossovers * Collision With the Hero (with PT:W) * Fighting Some ZZZ's (with Primal) * Alien Journey into the Unown (with Steve) * Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World (with Dragon and Steve) * Collision on the Mountain (with PT:W) * Rise of the Sinister Six (with M3) * Collision at Pal Park (with PT:W) * Collision with Past Ideals (with PT:W) * Collision with the Enemy (with PT:W) * Full Battle Against Dakota Rex (with Dragon) * Crisis in the Dream World! (with PT:W, Dragon, Steve, Primal, M3 & Xaq) * Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle (with Steve) * Lily of the Valley Conference (with PT:W) * New Moon Shines on the Collector (movie with PT:W) Specials * A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto * Competitive Research Ideals Category:Lists Category:Episode Guides Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta